Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an exercising device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an exercising device with swinging function and the operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because of the popularization of health, exercise becomes more and more important for modern people. Besides the outdoor exercise, like running, riding bike, and playing ball, people would like to go to the gym to do the muscle training so as to improve the blood circulating, the metabolism, and the body health. However, the acceptant exercising strength is different from each person and the health status of each person is also different. Therefore, the usage of the exercising device is limited. Some people develop a simple swinging device to decrease the difficulty of exercise and thus everyone can use the device easily.
The conventional swinging device includes a platform and at least one swinging unit for swinging the platform. When people stand on the platform, the human body can swing along with the platform and the muscle in body will be vibrated because of the swinging motion. Thus the exercise effect is achieved. Because there is no complicated step to use the swinging device and the only thing has to do before using is standing on the platform, the swinging device is very popular for old men and children.
But there is still a limitation of the swinging device. Physically challenged persons, or people who are unable to stand and have to lie on the bed cannot stand on the platform to use the swinging device. They can only do some simple stretching exercising by others' assistance so that the body will become weaker and weaker. Besides, some old people or patients having vertigo cannot have their necks hake for a long time and become another group that cannot stand on the platform to use the swinging device.
To solve the aforementioned problem, inventor invents an exercising device and the operating method thereof. The mode of the exercising device can be changed corresponding to a human body, and the swinging amplitude of the exercising device can be changed corresponding to the linear position of the exercising device. Thus the advantages of exercise strength adjusting and easy usage are achieved.